Incognito Eyes
by Celestial Ceci
Summary: Robin has to go on an undercover mission, and Raven forces him to go without his mask. Sunglasses aren't the best replacement. Short RobStar oneshot, just a thingie. Reviews always read and appreciated!


Hello wonderful Teen Titans fandom! Wow it's been a while since I've posted here... been over contributing to the Sherlock fandom. But I have come in the meantime to bring you this lovely oneshot, yet another product of math class's inability to hold my attention. I know it's short as hell, but I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own cheap spiral notebooks filled with my priceless stories. (That was a bit deeper than I intended...whoops)

* * *

Incognito Eyes

"Why don't _you _go, Robin?" Raven said, crossing her arms.

Everyone looked at Robin expectantly. There had been a gang of teens who gathered every day at the West side of Jump City who were causing quite a problem. Stealing valuables, breaking into homes and electronic shops, raiding shipments that came in thought the harbor. People living on that side of the city reported the gang members wearing black, grey, and orange clothing and Robin suspected Slade might be employing them. Accordingly, the team had planned a undercover mission to see if that was true, or if it was just a simple gang who needed to be stopped by the police. The only problem was who was willing to go.

"I have to oversee the mission." Robin said defiantly.

"Wouldn't it be easier to oversee yourself, instead of someone else?" Raven countered.

"Yeah, but-"

"Who else would go, then? Cyborg and Bast Boy can't go; He's half robot and he's green. Starfire can't go because of the way she talks and her eyes. I could go, but my chakra and purple hair might give me away."

Robin opened his mouth again but Raven held up a finger. "If you're about to use your mask as an excuse, no. Just wear some sunglasses. You're going."

Raven walked off and left the room and Cyborg put his arm around Robin. "Looks like someone needs to get dressed."

**TtTtTtTt**

Later, everyone was gathered in the Ops room, and Robin had on black jeans and a black hoodie with a orange shirt. Still mad at Raven yet taking her suggestion, he'd jammed on a pair of black sunglasses, and had made sure that he had his eyes completely covered at all times.

"Wait, I have a question." Beast Boy said raising his hand.

Raven sighed. "Go."

"Why does Robin have to go under cover when we could just show up like we normally do?"

Raven just looked at him. "Answered that already. Any _real _questions?"

Starfire turned to a dejected looking Beast Boy to answer him. "Because Robin needs to find out the plans of Slade and why he needs to got the things the they re stealing. Also, we wish not to disturb them if they are not working for Slade."

"Oh. Okay. See, Raven, it wasn't that hard to explain." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg synched up the computers to Robin's camera, microphone, and earpiece that were hidden on his clothes. "I've also given your R-Cycle a fake paint job so they won't notice. Just try to blend in, don't make a scene."

"Got it. I'll be back hopefully by 11:00. I'm hoping to slip by them and leave once I have the information."

"We'll monitor you from here in to Ops room, and give you any instructions through your earpiece. You need to head out within the next five minutes."

"Yeah." Robin shook out his sleeves and walked out the ops room door. Starfire decided to accompany him down to the garage.

"Do be careful, Robin!" Starfire said.

"Don't worry, I will." He said, putting his helmet on.

"Stay the safe! I would be terribly sad if something was to happen." She clasped her hands together.

In response, Robin dipped his sunglasses just a little so she could see his blue eyes, and gave her a wink.

It was a good thing Starfire wasn't holding anything be cause she would have most certainly dropped it. She gaped, stuttering "R-Robin! But-you-why-?"

Robin just smiled wide, cranked his engine and drove off.

* * *

Eh, it's not my best. It was just this little thingie I had an idea about, and I might come back and re-write. Anywho, if you liked it, please take a few seconds to leave a review!

~Cecilia


End file.
